Listado de elementos de canon C en las películas
Los elementos de canon C del Universo Expandido licenciado han aparecido en las películas de ''Star Wars, principalmente en la trilogía de precuelas. Muchas de estas apariciones son breves cameos, casi como si fueran huevos de pascua, y son incluso difícilmente distinguibles. Sin embargo, otras son má sustanciales. La trilogía de precuelas también tiene referencias a nombres y elementos introducidos en la serie de televisión ''Star Wars: Droids debido a la larga participación de Ben Burtt en las películas y la serie, incluyendo un cameo suyo como Ebenn Q3 Baobab en La Amenaza Fantasma. El proceso inverso también ocurre: muchas publicaciones del Universo Expandido tienen nombres y/o información de fondo para casi todos los elementos mostrados en las películas. Adicionalmente, la serie Diccionario Visual, junto con otras fuentes oficiales como What's The Story?, han introducido también muchos retcons, "creando" así representaciones de canon C en las película—por ejemplo, La Venganza de los Sith: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos identifica la túnica vjun del Conde Dooku que aparece en La Venganza de los Sith como creada en Vjun, un planeta encontrado hasta entonces estrictamente en el UE. La significación de estas identificaciones, en la mayor parte, están mostradas en este artículo. Episodio I thumb|right|100px|Baobab en las celebraciones tras la [[Batalla de Naboo.]] *El planeta Tund apareció en Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka y es mencionado como el mundo natal de Ben Quadinaros. *El nombre rodiano apareció por primera vez en Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, pero fue usado en la trilogía de precuelas en guiones y notas de producción (aunque nunca es mencionado en diálogos). *La habilidad de la velocidad de la Fuerza, usada por Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi para evadir a los droidekas, fue creada por primera vez para Star Wars Roleplaying Game de West End Games, y fue visualizado en Star Wars: Jedi Knight. *El nombre Coruscant fue usado originalmente por Timothy Zahn en la Trilogía de Thrawn de novelas. Lucas iba a incluir el planeta capital Had Abbadon en El Retorno del Jedi, pero adoptó el nombre de Zahn para el Centro Imperial al presentar al planeta en la Edición Especial y en las precuelas. *El aurebesh que aparece es el creado por West End Games para Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (basado a su vez en caracteres sin sentido aparecidos en la trilogía original). *La aceptación de los hutts como una especie, en lugar de un título gángster (como se había pensado originalmente), también fue nueva para la película. *El Código Jedi es mencionado, habiendo aparecido por primera vez en Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game de West End Games. *La Clásica de Boonta Eve se asemeja a una carrera conocida como la carrera de deslizadores de Boonta, donde terminan los droides en el cuarto episodio de la serie Star Wars: Droids, A Race to the Finish. *El sable de luz de doble hoja de Darth Maul fue un diseño originalmente portado por Exar Kun en los cómics Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith y Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War. *Se desconoce si las siguientes son referencias intencionadas al UE, o fueron luego retcons, coincidencias y extrapolaciones del UE: **El príncipe Xizor aparece como un espectador en la Gran Arena de Mos Espa. Un modelo de Micro-Machines del villano de Sombras del Imperio fue usado para rellenar la multitud, posiblemente al azar, sin ningún significado canónico. **Toong, la especie de Ben Quadinaros, fue mencionada en Droids, mientras que su planeta, Tund, fue mencionado por primera vez en Adventures of Lando Calrissian **La especie theelin, por la aparición de Diva Shaliqua. La especie apareció por primera vez en Imperio Oscuro (notar que otro theelin ya había aparecido en la Edición Especial de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]; ver abajo) **Ebenn Q3 Baobab de la familia Baobab introducida en Droids. Fue un cameo menor del diseñador de sonido Ben Burtt. **Shmi y los otros ven la carrera a través de un aparato descrito como un datapad. Los datapads aparecieron por primera vez en Heredero del Imperio y otros libros del UE desde entonces. Episodio II thumb|left|100px|El dibujo de [[Jon Foster que le aseguró a Aayla Secura un lugar en las películas.]] [[Archivo:JediKnightIICoruscant.png|thumb|El final apócrifo de Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II.]] *Aayla Secura apareció como un personaje menor en las películas, interpretada por Amy Allen. Fue introducida en Star Wars: Republic: Twilight, lanzado luego de La Amenaza Fantasma. A George Lucas le gustó su ilustración y decidió "importarla". *Los transportes Acción VI aparecieron inicialmente como el Karrde Salvaje en Heredero del Imperio. También arriban al puerto espacial de Theed en El Ataque de los Clones. *Al planeta Rishi, introducido en El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura, se le dio una mención a través del Laberinto Rishi en El Ataque de los Clones. *El planeta pantanoso Bogden es visitado por los droides en la serie Droids. En El Ataque de los Clones, Jango Fett dice que a él lo "contró un hombre llamado Tyranus en una de las lunas de Bogden." *El restaurante de Dexter Jettster tiene una gran semejanza con el restaurante de un episodio de la serie Droids. *Cuando el rayo de la Fuerza de Darth Tyranus es atrapado por la hoja del sable láser de Yoda en el final de la película, esto es posiblemente en referencia a Luke Skywalker haciendo lo mismo con el rayo de Joruus C'baoth en el final de La Última Orden. *Imágenes similares a las encontradas en Star Wars: Episode I Racer pueden ser vistas en una pantalla en el Club Outlander. *El concepto de los generadores de corriente (como los que vuelan a través Obi-Wan y Anakin) aparecieron por primera vez en los cómics de Imperio Oscuro. *El diseño del sable de luz de Dooku se originó a partir de Bane of the Sith. *Se desconoce si las siguientes son referencias intencionadas al UE, o fueron luego retcons, coincidencias y extrapolaciones del UE: **San Hill es identificado como un muun de Muunilinst, un planeta mencionado por primera vez en Specter of the Past. **La región de Coruscant a la cual Dooku arriba para encontrarse con Dooku se parece a la escena de Coruscant en el final alternativo del lado oscuro de Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Se debe notar, sin embargo, que en Jedi Knight el Palacio Imperial (con una apariencia diferente a la verdadera) aparece en lugar del Edificio de electricidad LiMerge. **Las sillas de energía aparecieron por primera vez en Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith. Se debe notar, sin embargo, que el concepto de una silla anti-gravedad es muy común en la ciencia ficción, por lo que es más posible que sea una coincidencia que una inspiración. La Venganza de los Sith El Episodio III tiene varios elementos que aparecieron por primera vez en fuentes del UE, como El Laberinto del Mal, que fueron escritos durante la producción de la película. Sin embargo, como estas fuentes tomaron prestados estos elementos directamente desde el guión de la película finalizado durante la post-producción (por ejemplo, el General Grievous fue escrito para el Episodio II pero apareció por primera vez en Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon), no serán incluidos. thumb|left|Una escena familiar para los jugadores de [[videojuegos de Star Wars que aparece por primera vez en una película.]] *La forma del estrangulamiento con la Fuerza que aparece en la escena entre Darth Tyranus y Obi-Wan Kenobi (inmovilizando y levantando a la víctima), apareció por primera vez en los juegos de Jedi Knight. *La decapitación de Tyranus con dos sables láser a manos de Anakin Skywalker es similar a la muerte de Shimrra Jamaane a manos de Luke Skywalker en La Fuerza Unificadora. *El [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] tiene el mismo esquema de pintura que el Ángel Celeste. *Quinlan Vos es mencionado (como "Maestro Vos") por Obi-Wan Kenobi en uno de los muchos centro de comunicaciones del Templo Jedi. Vos es un personaje del UE (que a su vez está basado en un extra visto de fondo en un bar de Mos Espa en La Amenaza Fantasma). Un cameo de este personaje estaba planeado pero no fue filmado. *Durante la Batalla de Kashyyyk, un tanque Juggernaut es visto de cerca en una escena. Aunque basado en un arte conceptual original no usado de los AT-AT, el Juggernaut fue establecido en el UE como un vehículo de asalto de la Antigua República, haciendo su aparición en La Venganza de los Sith una inclusión del canon C significante. *Mencionada por primera vez en The Illustrated Star Wars Universe, Aldera es mostrada como estando al borde de un lago, si es que no en el centro. *Clips de sonido de los rugidos de Attichitcuk de The Star Wars Holiday Special fueron usados para algunos de los gruñidos de Tarfful durante la escena de despedida de Yoda a él y Chewbacca.Comentario de texto online en el DVD de ''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith *Aunque más probablemente una referencia no intencional, la línea de Mace Windu "Es demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo vivo" repite la misma línea pronunciada por Kreia en Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith. *Los grandes agujeros de Utapau tienen una llamativa semejanza con las cuevas piratas de Tarnoonga vistas en el episodio The Pirates of Tarnoonga de Droids, y al Gran Agujero de Ophideraan de la serie Classic Star Wars. *La moto rueda que utiliza Grievous al perseguir a Obi-Wan Kenobi en Utapau era el vehículo de Jann Tosh y fue visto en la serie animada Droids, según fue confirmado por StarWars.com *Tsui Choi aparece en el comienzo de la escena de Kashyyyk, volando una can-cell. 300px|right|thumb|Una batalla durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial en un friso de la recámara del [[Canciller Supremo/Leyendas|Canciller Palpatine.]] *Se desconoce si las siguientes son referencias intencionadas al UE, o fueron luego retcons, coincidencias y extrapolaciones del UE: **La Legión 501 fue canonizada en Survivor's Quest antes de ser incluida en La Venganza de los Sith. A su vez el nombre fue tomado de una organización de caridad de la vida real, haciéndolo también en consecuencia un elemento fanon que hace su aparición en la continuidad. **El friso massassi en la oficina de Palpatine muestra una batalla de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, descrito en los cómics de Tales of the Jedi. Sin embargo, es posible que al ser diseñado se pretendiese que representara la Batalla de Ruusan, que fue inventada junto con La Amenaza Fantasma, por lo que la descripción oficial podría ser un retcon. **El Barón Papanoida había sido identificado como un wrooniano antes de que su especie fuese retconeada como un pantorano. Los wroonianos aparecieron en el fascículo siete de la serie de cómics de Star Wars de Marvel. **Nee Alavar, un personaje de fondo, fue identificado como un lorrdian. Los lorrdian aparecieron por primera vez en la novela Han Solo's Revenge. **Padmé Amidala dice que "esta guerra representa un fallo al diálogo". El personaje Mira dice exactamente la misma oración en Jedi: Mace Windu. **Se dice que Attichitcuk, aparecido por primera vez en The Star Wars Holiday Special en 1978, utiliza una de las plataformas de láseres pero no es visto en pantalla. **El Sala de Mil Fuentes aparece en un holograma cuando Cin Drallig lucha con Darth Vader; fue mencionada por primera vez en Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza. **Los droides zumbadores de la película sirven para un propósito similar al de los grutchins del Universo Expandido. *Los siguientes son retcons. **Salporin apareció por primera vez en Heredero del Imperio. Un wookiee visto en la película ha sido retconeado como Salporin. **Olana Chion, una Jedi, apareció por primera vez en Aprendiz de Jedi: La Lucha por la Verdad, de Jude Watson. Episodio IV Lógicamente, no es posible que existiera nada del UE cuando el Episodio IV fue lanzado; lo siguiente, por lo tanto, describe solo la película de la Edición Especial. [[Archivo:The outrider.jpg|thumb|right|200px|El Outrider sobre Tatooine]] *Las motos swoop, nuevas para la película, fueron rediseñadas e incluidas en Sombras del Imperio. En las escenas agregadas a Una Nueva Esperanza por la Edición Especial, una moto swoop espanta a un ronto. *El Outrider (también de Sombras del Imperio) y con él, los cargueros YT-2400 en general. Un cameo menor, visto despegando a lo lejos en Mos Eisley, tiene lugar en las escenas agregadas a UIna Nueva Esperanza para la Edición Especial. Los droides serie ASP, nuevos para la película, también aparecieron en Sombras del Imperio. *Otra adición de Sombras del Imperio es la aparición de la [[nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela|nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela]] vista en la nueva escena de los dewback, así como volando sobre Mos Eisley. dewback scene as well as above Mos Eisley. *Los caracteres del rayo tractor fueron cambiados del alfabeto inglés el aurebesh para la Edición Especial. Se debe notar que el aurebesh que aparece en los lanzamientos originales de la trilogía original (como el código que utiliza el Tydirium en El Retorno del Jedi) está hecho de caracteres sin sentido. West End Games creó un significado original con letras inglesas para Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game basándose en estos caracteres. Al usar este alfabeto modificado, gran parte del aurebesh de la trilogía original permanece ininteligible; sin embargo, en la trilogía de precuelas y en algunos pocos ejemplos remasterizados de la trilogía original, se puede traducir realmente. Episodio V *Boba Fett, que apareció por primera vez en The Star Wars Holiday Special en 1978, tiene un papel mayor como el individuo que lleva a Han Solo con Jabba el hutt. Sin embargo, se debe notar que The Holiday Special es un caso especial ya que fue escrito por el mismo Lucas, y el personaje de Fett fue diseñado para El Imperio Contraataca pero le fue revelado al público en The Holiday Special—de la misma forma que Grievous hizo su primera aparición veintiséis años después. *El título The Empire Strikes Back había sido usado también en el fascículo de diciembre de 1978 Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes. Episodio VI *La especie theelin, con la aparición de Rystáll Sant en la Edición Especial. La especie apareció por primera vez en Imperio Oscuro. *La fibrocuerda y la mochila propulsora de Boba Fett habían aparecido en The Star Wars Holiday Special. Véase también *Listado de huevos de pascua *Listado de elementos fanon en la continuidad *Listado de cambios de los re-estrenos de Star Wars Notas y referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Listas del mundo real